Lucy's story
by Lucy Moon-Walker
Summary: The is a prequel to Allen's Decision. Lucy Moon is an Exorcist that has been at the Dark Order since she was about six years old. i need to work on my summaries, either way Allen XOC DISCONTINUED! I might restart it later, it depends if people care!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a prequel to Allen's Decision, but you don't need to read the story to understand the storyline. Now without further ado the story.**

* * *

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

My name is Lucy Moon and this is the story of how I meet and fell in love with a certain boy.

I was taken into the Dark Order by my master, Cross Marian, who had found me on an outskirts of a little town, that I don't remember the name of, he had rescued me from starvation, only to leave me a boat load of debt! And when I wasn't running for my life/gambling, I was fighting akuma. But Cross could only stand being around me for so long (without doing _things _to me), I was only "studying" under him for about a year and a half. I arrived at the Dark Order about six months before Lenalee, and at the young age of six years old, I was fighting akuma with older exorcists, but when Lenalee arrived I refused to go on any missions until she was happy. And since then we've been best friends, she calls me Naa-chan, even though I'm a year younger than her (well I act older than I am), and I call Komui, Nii-chan. Well now that I've briefly told you my back story, wait... Ha, I almost forgot, my Innocence, it's in a shape of a crescent moon and and four pointed star on my forehead and is the color of midnight, but despite being on my forehead it doesn't make my face my weapon, my arms are actually my weapons, my left arm can, strangely, only turns into a scythe and my right into a sword, shield, or a canon. My hair is light brown with red tips (including the tips of my bangs) that I usually have in low ponytails.I have two necklaces that I always have on, they were given to me by my older sisters, who disappeared some odd years ago, the color of the necklaces are the exact same blue as my eyes, but my eyes and necklaces are a different blue than my arms and forehead, they're lighter. My current exorcist outfit is a mid-thigh gray dress, with long sleeves that end in a cuff (and I'm a C cup, just in case you were wondering). Well, now that you know something about me, I'll go right into the day I meet Allen.

* * *

~Lucy's P.O.V~

I was leaning over with Lenalee looking at a hologram of Allen and Tim walking (in Tim's case flying) towards the front gate. "who is it?" asked Reever to the other scientists, "he climbed up that cliff?" said Johnny, "he's coming this way." said Tapp, "Who's the kid?" asked Nii-san, and at this me and Lenalee looked over at him, "we can't be letting outsiders in here." he said "Why didn't you drop him off the cliff?" he asked while straightening his glasses. "Oh, Supervisor Komui." said Reever "he doesn't really seem like an outsider, you see..." "look here, Nii-san." said Lenalee pointing at Timcampy, "he's got Marshall Cross' golem with him." "Oh, your right." I said, "If he's Cross' new apprentice, I hope he knows where that bastard is! So I can kick his ass!"

"excuse me!" said Allen, "my name is Allen Walker And I've come on Marshall Cross Marian's recommendation. I'd like to speak to the Order's management..."

"he's a friend of the Marshalls!" said Johnny. "he's alive?!" said Tapp. "he said he would like to speak to someone. You heard about this, Supe?" asked Reever. "Nope" said Komui taking another sip of his coffee. "let the gate keeper do a physical exam!" said Reever.

"Domo!" said Allen to the gate keeper. "x-ray inspection!" shouted the gate keeper looking at poor Allen, "distinguishing whether the subject is human or demon!". And with that he started to x-ray exam, while Allen was still trying to understand what was going on.

"HE'S OUTTA HERE!" shouted the gate keeper in a panic, "he's cursed! He's out! Out! That's a pentacle, the demon's mark! He's with the Millennium Earl!"

"NANI?!" shouted everyone else.

"intruder alert! Intruder alert!" shouted the gate keeper

"all the exorcists in the building..." said Reever. "its alright!" said Number 65. "Kanda's already on it" said Lenalee as I rolled my eyes at the sound of that bastard's name.

And with that Kanda and Allen were fighting, as I walked out of the room, but before the door closed I heard Allen say the his arm was his anti-demon weapon. And as the door closed I decided that I was going to go see if he was telling to truth instead of going up to my room.

When I got down there I could hear Allen say "Oh, crap"

I giggled, then I went out the side door.

When I found poor Allen he was saying "t-t-th-th-th-tha-tha-that's right"

"Oi, ASS stop picking on the poor kid!" I said hitting Kanda on the head with my hand then I turned to Allen, "get in or I'll close the gate!"

"hey Lenalee" I said once we had gotten in, "this the new guy." I said pointing at Allen. "I'm Lucy and this here is Lenalee, the Supervisor's assistant, and I'm an Exorcist."

"Kanda! That was your name, right? Nice to meet you." said Allen putting out he's hand to the tight assed Kanda.

"I'll not shake hands with a cursed one" said Kanda coldly. "Oi, asshole, stop being mean and shake the twelve years old hand!" I said bluntly. "Tch" was what I got in reply. "NINE YEAR OLD!"

When I turned around I saw Allen with a arrow going through his head with a bubble joined with the arrow saying 'twelve years old' in it **(a/n like in the manga, chapter 183 page 9)** "whoops it looks like he's not twelve after all, don't worry kid I know your not twelve, I'm guessing more toward 14?"

"close enough" he said in a 'whatever' tone.

We were walking around, showing Allen where the cafeteria (we stopped there for a second so I could get some food), training room, lounge, the individual rooms, and then we got to Komui's room.

"Domo! Komui Lee des! I welcome you, Allen. There was a little trouble down there, eh~?"

"and who's fault is that!?" yelled the science division

We entered the room where Komui fixes Innocence. "guys I'm really tired, I'm going to bed, kay? Bye Allen see ya later *wink*" I said as I left the room.

* * *

While I was walking back up to my room, Timcampy flew into my hair (like he use to do), "hey Tim, how've you been?" I asked him, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer, "i think Allen will be looking for you, I'll probably see you in the morning with Allen, ugh, what's with this weird feeling in my stomach!? Good night Tim!" and with that he flew off.

I was laying down on my bed for about fifteen minutes, when I started thinking that Allen was pretty cute.

* * *

**Soooooo... What did ya think? This is only my second story. Leave a review, please, just try not to be too mean, I'm going to be skipping episodes/chapters, well, bai bai!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**I've got alot of things going on right now.**

**Between starting a new school, I've got all this other shit that I have to do.**

**I think it's causing writers block.**

**So I won't be able to update for a while, sorry to you guys that read regularly. **

**And I won't even consider updating until I get five more reviews and/or favorites, FIVE that's all I'm asking.**


End file.
